Little White Lies
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: He was rich and famous. She was anything but. People like them just did not get along but fate has decided to throw them a twist. AyameKoga SangoMiroku InuKag RinSesh
1. Chapter 1

**Little. White. Lies.**

He was rich and famous.

She was anything but.

Every girl wanted him and he wanted them

She loved being single.

They lived separate happy lives never knowing the other existed. But fate has decided to throw them a twist.

When the famous playboy Kouga Wolf…

Gets stuck with

A totally average girl, Ayame Ookami, hell will break loose and fur will fly.

**Coming Soon in:** Little. White. Lies.


	2. Anyone but me

**Little. White. Lies.**

Dis: I own only my computer.

A/N: Alright well here you go. Enjoy!

**Rosie: **It wasn't a chapter really. It was just a teaser.

Quote of the day A smart girl kisses but doesn't love,

Listens but doesn't believe,

And leaves before she is left.

One Anyone but me…. As long as it isn't her.

* * *

Red haired Ayame Ookami walked briskly through the halls of her school to find her friends. "Aya!" called the overly cheery voice of Kagome Higarashi. Ayame turned. "Oh hey Kagome. I didn't even see you guys." She said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hello to you too." Sango said dryly. "Hello Sango." Ayame told her happily. Sango rolled her eyes. "So did you hear about that contest?" Kagome asked. Ayame shook her head. "That guy- Koga Wolf- they're picking one girl to stay with him for two weeks!" Kagome exclaimed.

"So?" Ayame asked. "Our school is one of the ones they may choose from." Sango said. "Oh come on. What are the chances?" Ayame said. "Don't you want to go stay with him!" Kagome exclaimed.

Ayame shook her head. "No way. Anyone but me." A girl with raven hair walked past and looked at her. "Like anyone would pick you." Apparently she had overheard them talking. As she walked away Ayame looked at Sango and Kagome. "As long as it's not her. I wouldn't wish that girl on anyone. Not even a self absorbed jerk like him."

"Yeah she's something." Sango muttered staring after the girl. "Girls like Kikyo make me sick." Kagome said looking away. She and Kagome had a huge fight a few years back and they still hated each other.

"So are you guys going to enter?" Ayame asked referring to the contest again. "Huh? Oh you don't enter it's like random selection." Kagome explained. "What! What if you don't want to be selected?" She demanded.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Like you said Aya 'What are the chances?'. It probably won't even be anyone we know." Sango pointed out. Ayame nodded relieved. "Yeah, yeah you're right. I'm just making a big deal."

"Like always." Sango and Kagomes said together.

* * *

The icy eyed demon leaned back in his chair. "You made sure she's not ugly right?" He asked sounding annoyed. "I'm not spending two weeks with an ugly girl." He warned. Miroku looked up from his clip board. "Don't worry Koga, she's not ugly. In fact she's kind of pretty." He told Koga.

Koga nodded. "Yeah good. God she's lucky." He said turning to look out the window. "Huh? Why?" Miroku asked. "She gets to spend two weeks with me of course." Miroku rolled his eyes. "Oh of course." He said. 'Cocky bastard.' He thought.

They were friends though. They had been since they were kids. Him, Koga, and Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was currently in some other country. There was a big scandal that the tabloids made up involving Inu-Yasha a few months back so he was currently 'laying low'.

* * *

Ayame waved to her friends. "Don't forget you're staying at my house this weekend." She reminded them for the fifth time. "Ayame we know!" Sango exclaimed loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Your house, Friday, 6 o'clock." Sango said.

Ayame nodded. "Yup! And don't forget-" "My CD's I know." Sango said. Ayame nodded again before hoping into her car. "Bye!" She exclaimed. She pressed on the gas so she could back out of her parking spot and jerked forwards a few inches. "Oops!" She blushed and put the car in reverse. "Bye!" She called out the window.

"What a ditz." Sango said shaking her head. "Hey I've done that before too." Kagome said. "I'm surrounded by ditzes." Sango said. Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Buh-bye!" She laughed heading to her own car.

* * *

Friday saw the three friends laughing insanely as they play a tape of them all in 8th grade. "Oh my god!" Ayame laughed as she saw herself and wiped a tear. "I had braces then I was such a loser!" She said as she braided her hair. Sango nodded. "I was a lot weirder then. Oh my god that was the day with the 'Lifestyles of the rich and Famous!'" Sango said laughing even harder.

"And the Pink Fuzzy Bunny Rabbits." Kagome laughed as she looked at Ayame. Ayame laughed harder. "Oh yeah." The phone rang and Sango reached back and grabbed it. "Whats up?" She asked.

Kagome paused the tape and stared at Sango. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "It's for you." She said holding the phone out to Ayame. Ayame grabbed it slowly. Wha was so weird with the phone being for her?

"Ayame Ookami." She said putting the receiver to her ear. "What was that about?" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango waved a hand to quiet her. Ayame's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" Ayame shouted. "No you don't understand!" She said. "No but- I can't! Hello? HELLO! He hung up!" Ayame threw the phone on her bed as if it were poisonous.

"Will someone tell me whats going on!" Kagome demanded her stormy eyes fierce. "I won." Ayame said in a hollow tone. It sounded to Kagome like she had won an execution. "Won?" Kagome asked. "Won what- No!" She exclaimed as she realized what she meant.

"Oh my god!" Kagome exclaimed. "Ayame this is pretty cool." Sango said seeing the blank look on her friends face. "No it's not! It's awful!" Ayame exclaimed. "Wait! Why don't one of you go for me?" She asked pleadingly.

Sango shook her head. "Ayame you have to go." She said. Kagome nodded. "As much as I would love to they picked you! Not me or Sango you!" She pointed out. Ayame buried her head in her hands. "This is so awful." She moaned.

"No it's not. You'll have fun. Trust me." Sango said nodding.


	3. He was alright

**Little. White. Lies.**

Dis: I own Inu-Yasha. Oh wait… I'm not asleep anymore…

A/N: I'm working hard to update fast. I'm sick right now though so don't really blame me kay? I found $200 today in a parking lot. I turned it in to the bank though. I would have felt so guilt otherwise.

Quote of the day I am every cliché

Two He was alright… then he started talking.

Ayame gave a distant sigh. Most girls sitting in a limo on their way to meet one of the most famous people in the country would be ecstatic. Ayame was anything but. After two days of debating and threats her friends convinced her to go.

So there she was, in the back of the limo, wishing she was anywhere but there. She checked her watch for the fifth time. It was only two minutes later than the last time she checked.

She reached in her purse for her cell phone. She dialed Sango's number only to get the answering machine. "Hey Sango! I'm still in the limo. I'm really bored! I miss you already. You're going to come visit me right? Well I guess I should go. Call me!"

She sighed again snapping her phone shut. After what seemed like hours the limo pulled to a stop. "Oh thank god!" She breathed a sigh of relief. She jumped out of the car almost instantly. Someone, to her protest, took her bag.

"I could have carried it." She muttered to herself. The place was gorgeous and she hadn't even seen the inside. A girl slightly taller than her walked out. She had white blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Hello you must me Ayame. I'm Shiori." She said shaking Ayame's hand. "I'm Koga's assistant. I'm here to help you with pretty much whatever you need." She explained leading her inside.

"Koga's not here right now. He disappeared on me again but he should be back sometime soon." Ayame nodded deftly. "Now let's see. Would you like a tour?" Shiori asked. "Oh… no that's alright. Actually, could I see where my room is?" She asked. All she really wanted to do was call Kagome or Sango. Maybe lay down. She was too annoyed to sleep last night.

"Yeah sure. You should really come down to the pool though. The water is perfect today." Ayame was shocked by this girl's forwardness. She was so… happy too. Ayame nodded. "Yeah maybe I will." She nodded. Shiori pointed to a door.

"That's your room. I'm going to go try and find Koga again." Shiori told her and went off. Ayame pulled open the door. The room was, of course, gorgeous. It was blue, black, and silver. It was very dark but still pretty.

She scouted around for the phone and tried both Kagome and Sango. No answer. With a sigh she fell back on her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. She woke up and glanced at her clock. "My god." She muttered. It was 3 am.

"Maybe if I just took a walk…" She grabbed her CD player out of her bag. She put a CD in and set another CD in the pocket of her sweatshirt. She walked aimlessly down the halls just waiting to get tired again.

X

"So you gonna stay here?" Koga asked the silver haired male. He nodded. "Yeah that dumbass story should have died down by now." He replied. "You know Inu-Yasha you didn't really help at all by disappearing." Miroku pointed out.

Inu-Yasha glared at him. "So I should have stayed and been mobbed by reporters? I think not." Inu-Yasha reached over to the CD player and turned it up. "So whats with that girl?" He called over the music.

"Well I-" the music cut off. "You guys have really sucky music." Ayame said pulling out the extra CD and throwing it in. "If you're going to blare something at least blare something good." She said turning it down so she didn't have to shout.

"Saosin… not bad." Inu-Yasha said looking her over. "Who the hell are you?" Koga demanded. Ayame glanced at him. "I am Ayame Ookami. Seeing as you're the jerk of the bunch I'm going to assume your Koga." She told him smiling.

"Burn." Miroku muttered. Koga glared at him. "Hey girl… do you like Atreyu?" Inu-Yasha asked. She opened her CD player to show him the CD it held. "Nice." He commented. "Well anyways I'm off to find your kitchen since you can't seem to string a sentence together." Ayame told Koga before walking out. "Oh someone make sure I get that CD back!" She called.

"Who does that little bitch think she is?" Koga demanded. "You better hope she doesn't meet Rin." Miroku said dryly. "Why the hell would that matter?" He demanded.

"Because they'll be starting a Kill Koga Anti-Fan Club." Inu-Yasha said smirking. "Don't get me started flea bag." Koga shouted.

X

Ayame peered into a room. "Oh finally!" She exclaimed heading straight to the refrigerator. "Can I help you?" Asked a voice. Ayame turned. A woman sood behind her. "Oh um… I'm just looking for food." Ayame said.

"You're that contest girl aren't you?" She asked. "Yes… I'm Ayame." She said. "Rin. Shouldn't you be out with Koga or something?" She asked. Ayame looked at her. "Not if I can help it."

"Wha- aren't you _excited_?" She asked in disbelief. "I didn't want to do this. My friends made me come." Ayame explained looking in the cupboards. "Oh ramen." She said pulling out a package. "Here." Rin said taking it.

X

"So you hate Koga?" Rin asked draining the ramen. "Not hate really. I mean I barely know him. I just think he's a stuck up jerk." Ayame said grabbing her chopsticks. Rin nodded. "I can't exactally disagree." She said. "So why do you work here then?" Ayame questioned.

"I'm a live in. I get a home and good money. It's worth it I suppouse." Ayame nodded. "I smelled ramen." Said an eager voice from the door. "It's mine." Ayame said protectivley. "Rin you didn't make me any?" Inu-Yasha asked pouting. "I didn't know you were even here so how was I suppoused to know to make you ramen?" Rin asked him her arms akimbo.

"ESP?" Inu-Yasha asked sitting on the counter. "I'll make some more." Rin said grabbing another package. Inu-Yasha nodded. "I'll being it upstairs." Rin said again waiting for him to leave.

"I'll wait. Don't want you slipping me posion." Inu-Yasha said raising an eye brow. "Besides I'm sick of those two going on about Ayame. No offense." He said glancing at her.

"None taken." Ayame replied.

XoX

Sorry that took so long guys!

Next time on Little. White. Lies: Koga's weakness. Ayame's scheme. And Inu-Yasha's infatuation. And whats with the hot as hell neurosurgeon?

Chapter Three- Dancing on his grave.


End file.
